


I'm Fine

by dip_and_pip_trash



Series: PFF Bingo 2019 [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Hospital, M/M, Major Character Injury, Phil hurt, car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dip_and_pip_trash/pseuds/dip_and_pip_trash
Summary: It only takes a couple minutes for a loved one's life to be in danger.Done for the Pff Bingo with the prompt 'Hospital.'





	I'm Fine

It was a standard Tuesday afternoon. Dan and Phil had both been in meetings for the majority of the day. Even though the two of them had their own channels, they still did a lot of things together with meetings. Especially seeing as they were still both owners of IRL digital. The two had been pretty busy lately, after all, Christmas was quickly approaching and then it would be the new year all over again before they knew it. 

This year had been different though. It had been a year of ups and downs for the both of them. They had been overworked the year before and busy with other projects constantly behind closed doors. Then there was Youtube which they both felt for neglecting. The gaming channel was pretty much gone and their uploads had been put on hold.

But at the same time, 2019 had been a year where a great weight was lifted from their shoulders. They had both come out to their fans and felt incredibly good about it. It had felt so amazing for the both of them and they had been so loved by their many fans after they had done it. It was a great time for them both, especially with all the hurt going on in the world. At least they felt accepted by their own fans.

The two of them were finally getting some well-needed food. They had been filled with sweets and treats during the meetings. It was mainly Phil of course with his addiction to all things sweet. But they needed real food. So they had decided on a little cafe that was a 10-minute walk from where they were having meetings. Armed with orders upon orders, Dan and Phil made small talk while they walked down the street. To say they were in London, it was quiet and so with that, Dan slid his hand into Phil’s and the two of them walked happily down the road. They had reached an agreement to show some of their relationship in public but keep their videos very much about themselves.

It hadn’t been more than a minute after the two linked hands when it happened. They heard tires screeching and barely had time to react before their hands had been violently separated. Time seemed to move in slow motion as Dan’s head snapped to see the source of the noise and saw a car barreling it’s way right towards them, on the pavement. Dan had just enough time to move before the car reached them.

Phil wasn’t so lucky.

The car hit him with force and sent him flying into the air. He hit the tarmac with a loud noise as the car crashed into a lamp post and came to a halt. Once Dan registered what had happened, he was at Phil’s side and freaking out. He screamed as loud as he could for some help as Phil laid motionless on the ground.

It had been too long. Dan had paced the waiting room too much. Martyn and Cornelia sat on the cheap plastic chairs. Every now and again, one of them would try and get Dan to sit down and eat something but he would always refuse. He knew he couldn't. He knew he couldn't do anything until he knew that Phil was going to be okay. Eventually, however, he had no choice as his exhausted body begged him to sit down. So he did. He sat next to Cornelia and sighed. 

"What if they don't let me see him? I'm technically not family to him," Dan mumbled sadly. Martyn looked over at him as Cornelia engulfed Dan in a hug. 

"They will let you see him, Dan. Believe me, as his brother I will riot until they let you into that room if it comes to it," Martyn promised and Dan threw a weak smile in his direction. 

It seemed like years had gone by when the doctor walked into the room and walked up to them. Dan was switched off but heard a few words. From what he heard it seemed Phil did have broken bones but they had been able to fix some during surgery. Dan know other things would need to happen after but he was relieved that Phil was okay. When he heard the words about being able to see Phil, Dan shot up from his chair. He wobbled a little, probably since he hadn’t eaten anything in hours, but followed the doctor to a little side room where Phil laid motionless.

If seeing him straight after the car crash was bad, Dan was nowhere near prepared for what Phil looked like after his injuries had time to develop. His arms and legs had bruises all over and Dan knew that his torso would be worse as that was the direct point of impact. Cornelia and Martyn also looked horrified at the sight of Phil and what had really happened to him. 

Dan timidly walked over and sat by Phil’s side. He took his hand and kissed it. It was only then when Dan realised that he had started crying. A single tear rolled down his face and fell onto Phil’s hand. Once Dan realised however, it was hard to stop them coming as he cried into Phil’s chest. Martyn walked over and sat beside Dan, comforting him. There wasn’t much he could do but Dan appreciated him.

It was just over an hour later when it happened, Martyn and Cornelia had gone home with Dan promising them that he would notify them if anything happened. As Dan was the named emergency contact for Phil, it gave him the power to stay with Phil. And he was glad he did.

He was leaned towards Phil but not actually touching him, other than they’re hands. And that’s what he noticed first, a squeeze. He then looked up to see Phil’s eyes flutter slightly before actually open. Dan breathed a sigh of relief and grinned at his boyfriend. Phil’s eyes instantly looked at Dan and looked concerned, probably due to the redness of Dan’s eyes. “What happened?” He asked, his voice cracking.

“A car hit you. I thought I was going to lose you. I love you so much,” Dan said, the tears resuming as Phil hugged him weakly. 

“Look I’m fine. Everything is going to be okay,” Phil said, placing a kiss to Dan’s head. He was right. It may not seem it, but everything was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, I very almost killed Phil in this fic but decided not to, let me know if you want a very sad alternate ending to this story.
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: Dip-and-pip-trash


End file.
